


To skomplikowane

by Croyance



Series: 100 drabbli w 100 dni - 2 edycja [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni - 2 edycja, 100d2v2, Alcohol, Angst, Friendship/Love, Friendzone, Hurt Danny "Danno" Williams, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Night Stands, One-Sided Relationship, prompt
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 09:57:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8368015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/pseuds/Croyance
Summary: Życie po alkoholu wydaje się takie proste... Do czasu aż przyjdzie ranekCzęść 1 serii "Nigdy mnie nie zostawiaj"Prompt 2. "To skomplikowane"





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Underthewater2016](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Underthewater2016/gifts).



> Witam!  
> Tym tekstem chciałam zacząć serię dość nietypową serię do Hawaii Five-O. Miał być to jeden tekst, ale że jego pisanie w ogóle mi nie idzie oo prawie dwóch miesięcy, to chyba bezpieczniej będzie napisać to w takiej wersji.  
> Na chwilę obecną zapowiada się ponad 20 części. Miała być to odpowiedź na prompt od Underthewater, która już dość długo czeka na jego realizację. Może trochę inaczej go zinterpretowałam, ale mam nadzieję, że nie będziesz zła ;)  
> Do szybkiego napisania!  
> Croy
> 
> Betowała: wrotka777

          Z początku wydawało się to proste. Dwie osoby, chęć do spróbowania czegoś więcej i alkohol. Tak wiele alkoholu, że z pewnością starczyłoby dla całej grupy. A ich było dwóch, zachód słońca, a potem migocące gwiazdy na lanai. Po takiej ilości trunków mało obchodziły ich zasady, czy konwenanse. Byli tylko oni, bez świadków i zrobili w końcu to, o czym od dawna myśleli.   
          Z nastaniem poranka wszystko jednak wydawało się bardziej skomplikowane. Może przez ból głowy, słońce rażące w oczy, czy może uczucie paniki, gdy w końcu zauważyło się ciało leżące obok. Byli przyjaciółmi, zapewne mogliby być nimi dalej. Jednak jak żyć ze świadomością czułych miejsc na ciele przyjaciela, znając dźwięki jakie wydaje w ekstazie, nawet po tygodniach, nadal czuć te usta tuż przy swoich. To były komplikacje, a cisza jaka panowała w kuchni tego poranka, była aż nazbyt wymowna.  
– Musimy o tym porozmawiać – wyrzucił z siebie, w końcu Danny.  
– Nie widzę powodu. Zbyt wiele alkoholu zrobiło swoje, powinniśmy o tym zapomnieć – doradził Steve.  
– Ale jak to? Ty naprawdę sądzisz...  
– Robiłem gorsze głupstwa po pijaku – przerwał mu, a Danny drgnął ledwie zauważalnie. – Naprawdę, powinniśmy żyć z tym dalej. W końcu taka jedna noc, nic nie znaczy.  
          Williams wpatrywał się w niego, nie do końca będąc pewnym czy to na pewno jego Steve, najlepszy przyjaciel i...  
– Seks był dobry. Większość seksu po alkoholu jest dobra, w końcu nie ma się wtedy zahamowań – ciągnął dalej McGarret, beznamiętnie – Jednak mam kogoś i nie chcę tego popsuć przez jedną, głupią noc.  
– Ty... masz kogoś? – Danny był w szoku. A, gdzie ta ich legendarna przyjaźń?  
– Tak. Billy wrócił na stałe do kraju. Chcemy razem spróbować, nie tylko jako przyjaciele od seksu, tylko coś więcej. A ja mimo wszystko, zawsze jestem wierny jednej osobie – wyjaśnił.  
         Danny pokiwał głową, przełykając gorzki łyk kawy. To jednak było jeszcze bardziej skomplikowane. W tej sytuacji, już raczej nie widział dla siebie wyjścia. Nie takiego, gdzie byłby zadowolony.   
– Nie chwaliłeś się swoim nowym związkiem – zauważył jedynie.  
– Billy i ja, to coś świeżego. Jednak to moja szansa, a takich „szans” się nie marnuje przez byle, co – odparł ostatecznie.  
          Głupstwo... Byle, co... Danny nie traktował tej nocy jako coś błahego. Jednak nie potrafił spojrzeć Steve'owi w oczy i powiedzieć, że przez większość czasu, gdy był jego przyjacielem, liczył na coś więcej. Na to, że w końcu będzie miał swoja szansę i przyjaźń przerodzi się w coś więcej. A jednak, dla niego pozostawała jedynie samotność.


End file.
